An air filter is provided in each inlet of, for example, clean rooms, air conditioning equipment, gas turbines, and steam turbines. An air filter suitable for these purposes is a filter unit panel in which a plurality of filter units, each having a filter medium and a frame body for supporting it, are joined together with their outer peripheral surfaces being in contact with each other. JP 2005-177641 A discloses in FIG. 2 an example of a filter unit panel in which filter units are joined together.
In the filter unit panel disclosed in JP 2005-177641 A, filter units, each having a frame body (supporting frame) made of a resin member, are integrated into a single unit. This filter unit panel is suitable for reducing the weight of the panel itself.